Escape to Paradise I: A Tale of Two Founders
by imakeeper
Summary: Gryffindor's Protege has returned to grace the halls of Hogwarts once more. However Ravenclaw's Aprentice and the Heir of Slytherin are more than a match for Gryffindor. Will the addition of Hufflepuff's Scion be enough to turn the tables? Slash!Het!Drama
1. Revelations

So everything they told me was a lie. My parents weren't killed in a car crash. They were a wizard and a witch. My dad wasn't a useless unemployed man. He was a great wizard. My mother died to protect me. My scar is not an ordinary scar.

Magic exists. I am special. I am the Boy Who Lived. There are people that want me. I am going to a special school. I am getting away from the Dursley's!

I wonder if the people at school will like me. Hagrid told me a lot, but I still feel nervous. They have grown up with magical parents, and here I have been stuck as a slave to those three giant elephants.

I really wish I had an older brother and some friends.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

The ride to King's Cross was uneventful. Uncle Vernon drove me; I was in the back seat. I had to find my own way around the station. When it came to get to Platform 9 and ¾ I was helped by a woman (Mrs. Weasley) and her children.

I sat with her youngest son, Ron, and we talked for ages. Ron's brothers came in a few times, and introduced me to their friends. Two in particular stuck out in my mind—Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. They just seemed so nice. I wanted to be in Gryffindor.

Anyway I was later interrupted by Hermione, Neville, and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Not much happened, but I was shocked when I saw the school. Us first years had to go in the boats across the lake and it was so cold.

As I walked through the Great Hall, I saw Katie, Oliver, and the others. A guy caught my eye at another table. I later learned it was a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory.


	3. The Sorting at Hunkwarts

When my name was called all eyes focused on me and the Great Hall went silent. Katie and Oliver were at the Gryffindor table with their fingers crossed hoping I would be with them. Oliver looked like he was ready to sell his soul to the devil. Cedric just looked entranced. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins paid little attention.

"So Potter has finally arrived."

'Did you just talk to me?' I asked the hat.

"Yes. Hmmmm… Not as bright as your mother…. Definitely not Ravenclaw."

'Three houses left. No Slytherin.'

"Not as dedicated as your father… No Hufflepuff' the hat said in an arrogant tone. Cedric looked crestfallen. I was a bit disappointed.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor? Cunning and brave are you. You would do mighty well in Slytherin…"

'No! I want to be in Gryffindor!'

"You are destined for great things. Why not be in the best house?" the hat was trying to manipulate me, but I would not fall into his trap.

'No I would never be caught dead…'

"Ohhh… you want to be with that Scottish hottie don't you. That's why you also wanted to be in Hufflepuff. And you like that Bell girl also don't you… Better be Gryffindor!" the hat bellowed.

Katie and Oliver were happy, Oliver looked like a kid in a candy store.


	4. The Object of their Affection

I sat near the other first year boys. Oliver just happened to be sitting across from me. He kept glancing back and forth. And then we started playing footsie. That Scotsman is very determined and interested. I wonder what it would feel like to be loved?

I never had anyone have a crush on me before. Katie who was next to Oliver was doing the same, but not as aggressive for she was discretely attacking Oliver. Meanwhile Diggory was shooting his own glares at the other two for they were sitting near me.

Then it dawned on me. Was I gay? Maybe this was a phase. But I was interested in two guys, and a girl. Who cares? For once I am loved by other people! I don't care as long as I can be held by someone else.

How to decided? Am I gay?


	5. Studying with Katie

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful. Katie sat beside me during one of our study periods. She was just staring at me and doodling on her parchment. Some of the things included were:

KB+HP in a swirly pink heart.

Katie Potter

Katie Bell-Potter

Mrs. Harry Potter

It creeped me out. I didn't give her any signals and she is all over me. Atleast with oliver, I was staring at him. And with Cedric too. Maybe I am bi? Katie is definitely a hottie, but I can't see much in her. She's nice and pretty, but we have never said more than a few words. She's more obsessive

After I had enough of Katie staring at me, and the twins flirting with Angelina and Alicia, I walked out. I handed my work to Snape and left.

And low and behold. Who did I run into (literally)?

It was…


	6. Running into Cedric

Cedric. He wasn't watching where he was going, and I swung the door right into his face.

'I'm so sorry Cedric. I know we haven't met before, but like everyone else, you know that I'...'

"Harry Potter. Yes who couldn't with those adorable glasses and those deep green eyes" Cedric said without realizing what he said. He was spilling out the contents of his heart and he didn't realize it.

'You're not too shabby yourself.' We both blushed. 'I like you eyes too. The gray… I get so lost in them. And your smile…'

Cedric didn't even have time to respond. Right behind me was…


	7. Soul Searching

Oliver stood awestruck. His mouth dropped and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He left quickly, right as Harry saw him. Harry turned for something shattered on the ground, something Oliver lost his grip on. Cedric had a very Slytherin smirk on his face. It was then that Harry made up his mind.

Harry ran up through the portrait, and up the stairs to Oliver's dorm. Harry heard sobs and knocked on the door, but to no avail. He turned the knob and the door opened. Inside there were five beds, only two were occupied. One was littered with books, the other with Puddlemere posters and playbooks and Gryffindor flags.

Harry then snuck up on a half naked Oliver.

"Why would he want me, a quidditch nut?" Oliver sobbed into his pillow.

Harry didn't like seeing the object of his affection in such a state.

"He can have anyone he wants. He probably doesn't even like guys. So Katie'll get him, but that's better than that pretty boy Diggory. He can see right through him, but no one else can. I hope Harry can because I don't want his heart to be broken," Oliver continued gripping his pillow tighter.

"Oliver?" Harry asked. No response.

…

"Oliver?"

…

Harry did not like Oliver this. Oliver was what everything Harry hoped he could become. Good looking, brave, and popular. And at this very moment Oliver was none of the three. It was very unbecoming for a fifth year Gryffindor keeper and captain to behaving in this manner, but he was head over heals for one Harry Potter.

Harry blushed. He couldn't believe someone cared for him so much. Katie was nice and all, but she was too much like a sister. He barely knew her, but he knew they could never be anything more than friends.

Cedric was nice and all, but what Oliver said hit close to mind. Cedric was a pretty boy that was used to getting his way. He was a manipulative bastard that would drop him once he found someone better.

Oliver was not like the other two. He didn't come on to Harry. He gave Harry his space. Oliver treated Harry like a normal person. Oliver cried for him. Oliver had got him something, after barely saying a few words. Harry just knew Oliver's intentions were true. Oliver was crying over Harry and was oblivious that he was on his bed with him. If anyone could be that oblivious, and that set on crying out his or her heart over him, Oliver would be his. Oliver had a heart of gold.

Harry got that warm fuzzy feeling when he thought of Oliver. Just then Harry did the only thing he could do…


	8. Keeper PLUS Seeker EQUALS LoVe

Harry slowly brought his head down, turned Oliver's head, wiped his tears, and kissed him for what seemed like eternity. Not anything special, but a simple kiss. Sugary sweet and as pure and innocent as snow.

Harry continued to have that warm fuzzy feeling and started to blush. And he was getting a bit excited. He was on Oliver's bed with a half naked hottie. Wow… 'I must be gay, but who cares when I am with someone like Oliver' Harry thought. They weren't even a couple, but Harry knew they would be.

Before Oliver could say anything. Harry bolted out of the room, leaving Oliver speechless.

L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e. L.o.V.e.

Harry was going to be late. He had his flight lessons in a few minutes. He dropped his things off in his dorm before running down to meet the Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindor first years.

We learned the basics without actually flying for that long. Neville took off too quickly and landed facedown on the ground with a great WHAM. Neville broke his wrist and Madam Hooch rushed him off to the Hospital Wing. But not before threatening them al not to use the brooms while she was gone.

What was she thinking? Leaving first years unattended with brooms.

Malfoy went on and on insulting Neville before hoping on to a broomstick with Neville's Remembrall. Harry didn't care. He would make sure he got it back. Malfoy was just asking for it.

Malfoy threw it and Harry made an awesome dive. It was amazing. He never felt so alive. He felt so comfortable in the air; it was like second nature to him.

"HARRY POTTER!"

McGonagall was furious. "What were you thinking? You could have broken your neck!"

"I was just trying…"

"No ifs ands or buts." McGonagall continued.

Ron and Padma tried to defend Harry, but it was useless. McGonagall didn't seem to care. She just saw Harry disobeying the rules.

He just knew what was going to happen. He was getting expelled. Less than two weeks away, and he would be stuck with the Dursleys again. But instead of heading to Dumbledore's office, she stopped at a classroom.

She asked Professor Flitwick to borrow Wood for a moment.

Was wood a can? Was he going to get beaten?

And out came a confused looking burly fifth year. And then it hit Harry.

"It was Oliver. Why hadn't I connected it before? Wood is Gryffindor's captain. I'm not getting beaten, but why was Wood needed?

Harry tried looking to Oliver for comfort, but he avoided all eye contact. I guess Oliver never got over everything.

"Potter this is Wood. Wood—I've found you a Seeker."

"I already know him, but ARE you serious, Professor?"

They continued going about this for about ten minutes.

'And then he walked around me and said I was the right build. I think he was checking me out too!" Harry thought.

McGonagall went off saying that she would get Dumbledore to bend the first year rule. And how Harry should work hard or she would think about punishments. McGonagall dismissed the two, and they both walked out of her office silently. The walk back to Gryffindor Tower was just as uneventful…

"Oliver, I love you" Harry blurted.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I know we are going to have to work together on the team, so we need to get over all of this stuff before we being the training. I love you."


	9. 8 Reasons Why i Love YoU

"This must be a dream. Why would you choose me? I am just an ugly gay keeper. No one thinks I am anything but a quidditch freak, why would the Boy Who Lived choose me? Why would anyone want me?" Oliver began before breaking down again.

"Why wouldn't I choose an attractive person such as yourself?" Harry asked seductively.

"I am not attractive. How many times do I have to tell you that? No one has ever liked me, why you? I haven't had a girlfriend or boyfriend up to now, and I am a fifth year. This is sad. Even Percy has had more flings than I have. Even Flint. Flint with his troll like appearance and horrible teeth has been caught making out with girls and guys by professors many a time since his first year…" Oliver was about to go on, but was stopped by,

The two remained silent as the walked through the Common Room. The Fat Lady gave us a wink as we passed through. Harry followed Oliver into his room and closed the door. Oliver jumped onto his bed and Harry followed. It was empty and Percy wouldn't be back for hours. And then their conversation began again…

"Are you really that thick? If you don't think you deserve me, maybe I should leave, but would be the point of that when we are alone on your bed, with no more classes for the rest of the day. And Percy is gone to do his rounds until eleven. That leaves use with four hours…" Harry said mischievously.

"…" No response came from Oliver. Oliver just broke down in tears. Whether from joy or sorrow, Harry was unsure.

"Are all Scots like this? Or is it just you. I thought Scots were manly men. And here I am confessing my love for you, and you still don't believe me and are currently crying your eyes out" Harry said is a meaner voice.

"I am not pathetic" Oliver retorted.

"Now that's the Oliver that I want to get to know…a lowly first year shouldn't be in control of a very sexy fifth year. Sexy. Very sexy Scot" Harry said while flirting.

"You little sex kitten. I really didn't think you had it in you. Why did you choose me? Katie is smart and pretty. Diggory is good looking and popular. I am just a quidditch player" Oliver went on drowning in self-denial.

"You are a mighty sexy jock. You do know that turns me on. Ripped chests, strong biceps. Jocks are so sexy. And now you have to give me some SPECIAL one on one training" Harry went on before blowing in Oliver's ear.

"You are not so bad looking yourself. Mighty fine for a first year. Won't your friends be looking for you? And don't worry. You will have to work HARD and LONG," Oliver asked with a confused face.

"No. Snape gave the rest of the guys detention. The girls and myself were the only ones that escaped. And they will probably think we're practicing anyway" Harry went on.

"You lucky little bugger. Why again did you choose me? Besides me being the sexiest guy you have ever laid your eyes on?" Oliver asked.

"First because you are a Gryffindor. Next because you are older. Third you don't treat me like everyone else. To you I am just the object of your affection, not just the Boy Who Lived. Fourth you are a VERY sex GUY. Fifth you are a jock. Sixth you are just so damn sexy…oh wait I already said that…"


	10. Losing Innocence

"You have that sexy Scottish accent. And finally that nice piece of wood you have there" Harry said while pointed at the huge and fast growing bulge in Oliver's pants, which were becoming tighter with every passing second.

"You little perv. I just don't know what to do with you?"

"Why don't you spank me? Or live out your wildest dreams. I don't care. I trust you. With a body like yours, what else can I say?" Harry said like a little child caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"No I have a better idea. We'll take this nice and slow. Harry, will you be my boyfriend?'

"It's about time Oliver. You are so slow sometimes. And yes I will." Harry snuggled in closer and planted a kiss on Oliver's lips.

And there they lay there for hours in each other's embrace. Staring into each other's eyes. Oliver and Harry never felt so complete.

'Maybe Harry is really in control?' Oliver thought.

"I love you four eyes" Oliver joked.

"You too. You stupid jock. All you are good for is your looks and strength. I guess there's no brain in that head of yours because all of the blood in your body is flowing here," Harry said as he brushed his hand across Oliver's crotch.

And they remained like that for hours. Innocent flirtation back and forth. No sex, but there was some making out. Harry is not the little innocent boy everyone thinks he is. Percy never did come back that night. It might have been because on the door…


	11. Coming out The Morning After

…was a gold and maroon tie tied around the knob. It's not like Percy would be coming back anyways. He is always snogging with Penelope Clearwater in some empty classroom.

Oliver awoke to someone nibbling on his ear.

'What the hell is going on?' Oliver thought.

"HARRY!" he screamed, not realizing Harry was next to him. Even with all of his morning practices, Wood is not a morning person without his coffee.

"Yes, my Scottish stud." Harry said with many giggles.

Oliver gave Harry the look that the entire quidditch team feared. Harry planted a kiss on Oliver's lips and they picked up their snogging from the night before. It was Saturday so they could do what they wanted, but then Oliver remembered that the team had practice.

"Love, why don't you come down and watch the others. OUR practice will be one ON one as you so kindly requested. Just get a FEEL for the game. And I'll reward you for being so patient afterwards" Oliver told Harry like a madman before ruffling Potter's already messy hair.

When they walked out of the dorm, they were met by the three chasers, Hermione and Ron. Katie looked furious, as did Alicia. Angelina seemed indifferent. Ron and Hermione were shocked.

'Katie stormed off at the sight of Oliver with me and Alicia followed. Ron said he would talk to me later, and walked away with Hermione. So it was just Angelina and us' Harry thought.

"Wood its great you finally found someone, but isn't he a little young?" Angelina kidded. "And what about the whole no going out with team mates rule?"

"It's abolished, and feel free to go out with the Weasley twin of your choice. You are mature enough now to handle both them and their drama on the team. Oh wait that came out so wrong," Oliver rambled on.

"Don't worry wood. Wait if you are with Potter, does that mean no more 5 AM practices because he will be taking care of little Wood?" Johnson asked.

"No. Yes. Ugh! JOHNSON! We'll see. And just for that 4 AM Practice for everyone but YOU!" Oliver joked.

"Thank You Ollie. Next time I joke about your love life make it extra long!" Angelina went on.

"I know you are the only one on my side. SO I reward those who work hard. And this will most likely be the only time. No more talking of that nonsense. You cannot contaminate my lover's ears!" Oliver went off in a fatherly overprotective tone.

"Fine! Can I have a "Keep this Card" to get out of practice when I really need to instead?" Angelina pleaded.

"Just for that comment you will be sitting out for two practices!" Oliver joked.

"I'm so confused. Shouldn't you be making them longer?" Harry asked.

"Well Fred and George will side with Katie and Alicia, so why not reward our only supporter. And anyway you don't want to mess with angry Chasers. And anyway she doesn't need much work." Oliver told Harry before ruffling Harry's hair.

"Awww. Oliver you are so sweet. Anyway I like your morning practices. I like Katie and Alicia slipping off their brooms. It's the only time the twins aren't hitting on me. And Harry watch out for Wood. He's a horny teenager. I'll leave it at that. I should find the others before they decided to kill Oliver" Angelina said before running down the stairs.

"I guess we should hide out in your room" Harry said.

"I say we should, but we have practice. And I was nice enough to give them a 12 PM practice. Let's get lunch before anything else happens."

And as they walked down the stairs…


	12. Facing Everyone

…they were met by more faces. Seamus was happy he had another gay friend. Dean was embarrassed about his best friend's actions and was silent. Neville congratulates Harry. Harry heard Pavarti mutter to Lavender:

"All the cute guys and good guys are gay. I bet they are pretending to be gay. What do they see in each other? I bet that's how Harry got on the team. Sleeping with the captain."

Lavender replied, "You should be happy for them. They are gay, but that means we don't have to worry about them groping us! Never saw those two getting together."

Lee was speechless. Percy collapsed.

Katie's friend Leanne was all smiles, as were many of the older Gryffindor girls. The wrath of the crazed Quidditch Captain would come to an end.

Leanne slyly included, "Congrats Oliver. Guess we won't have to worry about being bored to death with quidditch facts. Especially since you'll be snogging the Boy Who Lived in every broom closet in the school."

Oliver was red. But he stood his ground and gave Leanne a big hug. She was one of the few people in the house that was happy for him. The male population of Gryffindor basically shunned the two. They were too scared that they were being watched in the showers. (FYI Oliver always takes his showers alone. He is self-conscious. And Oliver was "not gay" until he saw Harry).

They were so not ready to enter the Great Hall, but down the stairs they went. Holding hands they had a hard time down the stairs. Oliver had to walk fairly slowly to stay in pace with Harry's much shorter legs.

They passed a few people who either smiled or gave an angry look. And surprisingly most of the smiles weren't from Gryffindor. The majority of the angry looks weren't from Slytherin.

The two took a deep breath before opening the doors. As they opened the door, Harry tried to escape Oliver's grip, but was unable to. So they walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall.

The response in the Great Hall was a lot different from what he expected.

The Slytherins made a few snide remarks, but Flint, Pucey, and Higgs kept them in check. Flint came over and shook Oliver's hand. Malfoy look disgusted.

The Ravenclaws were worse. They kept chanting fag, queer, homo, cradle robber, and slut over and over. And none of the teachers were stopping them. Roger Davies and Padma Patil were leading them. And the funniest part of this is that statistics show that Ravenclaw has had the largest amount of closet-cases in the history of the school.

The Hufflepuffs were a little scary. Cedric Diggory came over, shook Oliver's hands, ruffled Harry's hair, and gave Oliver a note, which he told Oliver to read in private. Cedric was acting strange, but they didn't pay much attention. A lot of the Hufflepuffs actually came to them and congratulated them. It was weird. Did people always think Oliver was gay?

"Am I so obsessed with quidditch that you all thought I was gay?" Oliver accidentally asked out loud.

"Yes!" came from the Great Hall.

Oliver turned beet red.

And then they came to Gryffindor's table. Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George were at the tope end, as were many members of the house. Oliver and Harry took seats at the other end away from the others, but near Leanne, Neville, Angelina, Ron, and Hermione. And out of nowhere came an owl with an envelope…

The owl stopped in front of Oliver. Oliver looked scared. In front of him was a red envelope. He hesitated before opening. 'What if it is a Howler?' Oliver thought. 'Wait a second, how would have my parents found out so soon unless… Diggory did something. I doubt Flint would, we may not like each other, but we respect each other.'

'Why is Oliver so frightened. He looks sexy though' Harry thought.

Then Oliver proceeded to explain to Harry what a Howler was. Harry looked frightened, but hugged Oliver harder. The girls gave a chorus of "awwwws" while Ron felt uncomfortable but not disgusted.

The owl began to get impatient. And upon closer inspection…


	13. Owl Post Revealed

It was from Gringott's. So it wasn't Howler. The whole Hall was silent, for they were waiting for Oliver's fate. The envelope contained a letter and an attached note. They stated as follows:

Dear Mr. Wood,

You're being notified because an old vault has recently reappeared and Mr. Potter and yourself are the heirs to the inheritance. A magical contract is binding with your names. The one condition is that you to must be in a committed relationship together for it to open. It you can have significant proof and are willing to undergo several procedures you two may be able to received your inheritance.

Waiting for your response,

Griphook, Head Goblin

P.S. The attached note is from the original owners of the contents.

HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW

To Our Heirs,

I do not know how long it will take for this to be opened, but know that by opening the vault you will have to accept all responsibilities until the end of your lines. I, Godric Gryffindor, bestow all of my worldly possession contained in the vault to you two. For this will only open when two of my male descendants share a deep love between them as we have shared.

Good Luck. And Always Remember: NEVER TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON!

G. Gryffindor and H. Hufflepuff.

HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW

We all now who the Gryffindor is, but is the Hufflepuff Helga? Or is there another. One that had stolen Godric's heart. Read the note carefully. For it holds clues. And FYI this may be my last chapter for a while. I have College Apps due January 1, 2006 so… updtes may be more spread out or until then. And thanks again EvilPlotBunnyAKABella. You ROCK! And this chapter is dedicated to you for being an active follower.


	14. Desperate Diggory

Oliver and Harry looked at each other with confused faces.

'So this was already foreseen' Oliver thought.

"If this was foreseen, why hasn't anything else about my life been made public or known to Dumbledore such as being abused?' Harry pondered while staring at the note and then at Oliver.

They continued to look at the note. They were still confused about the Hufflepuff part. The note mentioned our two male heirs so it could have been Helga, but the whole air of the note makes it seem otherwise. It would have been signed Godric and Helga if the Hufflepuff were female.

'This must be why Slytherin left!' Oliver gasped.

Cedric's note still needed to be read. Oliver was about to throw it away when Harry took it out his hand and read:

HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW HP+OW

Harry and Oliver,

If you guys are willing could I join you in a threesome? I am curious about being with another guy. And I have wanted Oliver to take away my virginity for years. Why else did I join quidditch? Just kidding! I would love for Oliver (and/or Harry) to be my first. I want to be with someone who wants seeing me as prefect, quidditch star, or Hufflepuff golden boy. I just want to be with people who just see me as Cedric.

I'll do anything. I'll be your sex slave! I will kiss Flint in the Great Hall. Harry has got those deep green eyes and that hair that I want to run my hands through. And Wood. You got that accent that makes me melt. And your hands… and then your big thick slab of wood. Please consider this.

An interested friend,

Cedric Diggory

P.S. Flint wants some action too. Pucey and Higgs just got together so he has no friends with benefits now.


	15. Off to the Pitch

Diggory knew he was going out on a limb. But he had to give it a shot. That accent and those eyes. The two both sexually attracted him. His note was up straight and simple. The way Wood liked his quidditch. Cedric always knew he was gay, and his father might accept him, but only with a person like Harry or Oliver. The Boy Who Lived and a soon to be Pro-Keeper.

Wow was all Harry could say after the note. Oliver was interested to say the least.

"Maybe we should. Ced's got a great body. A bit big for a seeker, but there's rumors. And well I like my stuff big!" Oliver slyly remarked.

"Fine we can have a threesome! I can lose my virginity to a future Head Boy and the best quidditch captain. But you need to remember you are going out with me!" Harry went off.

"Of course. Like I would ever go with him. Maybe though. We can have him and Flint do our bidding. We can have an orgy on Valentine's Day" Oliver joked.

"You are a kinky keeper!" Harry exclaimed.

"And you are one sexy seeker" Oliver added before planting a kiss on Harry's rosy soft lips.

The two were oblivious to the glares Katie was sending. The teachers were still oblivious. It was fairly late and the Great hall wasn't exactly full. Oliver and Harry got up for practice. Harry had his own tomorrow, but decided to keep Oliver company (and he wanted to see Oliver naked).

Munching on some toast the two quickly walked pas the other tables. Flint smiled again as did Diggory. That needed to be resolved soon. Out the oak doors and to the pitch. The two walked side by side holding hands. They received the occasional odd glare or congrats from a Slytherin or Hufflepuff, or female Gryffindor. No Ravenclaws except Penelope Clearwater and Cho Chang had any respect for the two. For the two went out with Percy and Cedric, both of who had much respect for the Scottish keeper.

Oliver and Harry were happy. They were fairly accepted, but Oliver's parents still didn't know. Oliver was worried, but he had something big planned for Harry.


	16. The Tease

Harry followed Oliver into the changing rooms. It was just the two of them. Oliver proceeded to do a strip tease and Harry became putty in his hands.

The shirt. Oliver took it off slowly. Unbuttoning one at a time and d then playing with each one. Harry just wanted to rip them all off! Oliver just continued to rub his chest over and over with his eyes closed as if Harry wasn't there. Harry was getting more and more aroused. This was too much.

The belt. That came off quicker. But not soon enough. It gave Harry many dirty ideas for the two to try out some time.

The pants took forever to come off, for what seemed like hours took only a few minutes. The boxers were all that were between Harry and a very naked Oliver. Harry paid equal attention to Wood's wood and the pattern. There were little broomsticks all over them. Harry chuckled at the thought of wooden images on Wood's boxers hiding Wood's wood. And right when Harry thought he would finally see Wood's wood, Oliver threw on a cup over his boxers.

Oliver was also fairly aroused by his strip tease and then had a hard time putting his cup on. Harry was like a wild animal. He tried to take Oliver in his hands and then his mouth, but Oliver brushed him aside. Harry was disappointed. He longed for Wood's wood.

'I need my energy and motivation can't be too relaxed." Oliver went on, and quickly put his quidditch robes and gear on. Harry just sat there angry. He wanted Oliver, but Oliver was playing hard to get. Just for that, Harry decided to not watch the practice and make Wood suffer.

And then the letter came to his train of thought again.

'G Gryffindor and H. Hufflepuff. It said two male heirs, so that would mean they were males. For if they wanted a male and female heir they wouldn't have needed to say male heirs.' Harry thought to himself. Soon enough he drifted off and dreamed of Oliver and himself in bed together. Enjoying everything that a couple should. If only. Harry lived such a hard life and now the one bit of happiness he has is nor so happy


	17. Confrontations

Out went Oliver to see his team. It took him most of practice to notice Harry wasn't there. Oliver looked crestfallen, and didn't have the same motivation and passion. The practice began with,

"Looks like the fairy decided to show up after all" Katie said.

"Where's your boy toy" Alicia chimed in.

"I think we need a new Captain and keeper. I don't want to be raped in the changing rooms!" George Weasley added.

"Come off your high horse. You didn't have any problems with Charlie and that Hufflepuff bloke. And anyway Oliver never takes showers with us. He is always on the field with Angelina or Hooch when we take our showers" Fred spat.

"Why don't we just play" Angelina contributed before mounting her broom.

Wood was quiet. He gave no speech. No new plays. He didn't tell anyone off. He was just there unfocused and reserved. Everyone was starting to get concerned, even Katie. They would never win at this rate.

After half an hour Oliver just left and Angelina took over with a "take a break, we'll be fine" glare. Oliver walked into the changing rooms and found a sleeping Harry in his office. Sprawled out on his desk

Oliver picked up the first year and preceded to their room. Oliver had it all to himself now since the Head dorms were reopened. So Harry was carried bridal style all the way up through the school and Gryffindor tower much to the surprise of many.

Tomorrow would be Harry's first lesson. He was concerned. Would he ever be the same/ If anything happened to Harry he would never let himself live it down. And would they get anything done? With their constant horniness it was hard for them to get anything done. Harry still lived with the other first years, but more commonly went to Oliver's room in the middle of the night after a nightmare or feeling lonely. McGonagall would never approve of the two of them in one room let alone bed. Or so they thought

Oliver gently placed Harry on to the bed.


	18. Twist of Fate

Later that night Harry awoke in Oliver's bed. There was no Oliver to be seen. His bathrobe was draped over Harry so Oliver wouldn't be out of the dorm unless…

Harry ran quickly out of the dorm and down the stairs to the Common Room. Harry ran out the portrait and through thedead of the night made his way to the Astronomy Tower without getting caught. There was Oliver ready to jump.

"Oliver don't!" Harry screamed while crying his lungs out.

It was too late. Oliver didn't hear him. He took the plunge out one of the largest windows.

Something shiny caught Harry's eye.

It was a letter…

HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW

To My Sexy (and Short) Seeker,

Don't cry for me. I am not worth your tears .Go for Cedric. Everyone likes him. He's a better match for you. And plus you're both seekers. You've seen his note. He can give you so much more. I am such a failure. My team hates me. My house hates me. My year hates me. My friends and family… all I have is you. And I am not even worth that.

I am so sorry, but I guess we weren't meant to grow old together. Have fun with Cedric, he's a good guy.

Your Sad Excuse for a boyfriend,

-Oliver

HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW HPOW

Harry was ready to die. Harry took a glance around and decided…


	19. Only One

It wasn't worth it. Would people care either way. He was just a pawn, a figurehead, and a reminder of a time forgotten. No one truly wanted to get to know him except Oliver. Everyone wanted to know the Boy Who Lived. Even Ron to some degree wanted to know Harry because he was the Boy Who Lived. The Slytherins wanted him dead. The Ravenclaws could care less. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors seemed fairly indifferent.

The teachers were similar too. Snape hated him. Dumbledore just saw him as a source of power. The others were also very indifferent. McGonagall was nice, but he knew it was only because she taught his parents. That left Harry alone with Oliver. His beau. His one and only. Angelina was only friendly for she was a friend of Oliver.

Cedric wanted him for the glory. Katie wanted a younger boy to manipulate. Oliver was just Oliver. He took it slow and gently. They didn't do much, but Harry wouldn't give it up for anything. And tomorrow was going to be his first practice.

Harry would never get that chance.

HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW

((((Only One by Yellowcard)))) (TAKEN OUT 3/2 because song fics are being removed!

HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW

And then he did it.

He would take the plunge. If Oliver was gone, he would too! Harry felt love for the first time and wasn't ready to give it up. Harry would not go on with the void that Oliver had filled. Hermione and Ron would understand. And once again he looked around the room before jumping out the window to join his only one.

HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW- HP-OW

EvilPlotBunnyAKABella thanks for your constant support. It's great to actually have reviews as compared to my other stories. And yes I said I probably wouldn't update as frequently, but I couldn't resist. This story was too good to hog to myself. It's just brilliant! (lol). Anyway this is it for now. Or is it? Find out in the Next Chapter of Escape to Paradise (well new story), which is coming out soon: (Escape to Paradise II: Oliver's Gift)


End file.
